


Uncomplicate It

by feeling_pink



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, Honorary Duck Family Member Webby Vanderquack, I have no idea how much older but they are older in this, I think I might've messed up posting this the first time so if youre seeing it again sorry!, M/M, Not Beta Read, Relationship Advice, Whats up with me and my fics having a planning period?, also because this is me this is fill of irrelevant headcanons!! so enjoy those!, but I think thats it!! enjoy this if you read it! :D, good news I did reread for spelling errors BEFORE posting this time!!, no guarantee they aren't still there though I'm a bad proof reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 15:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feeling_pink/pseuds/feeling_pink
Summary: This whole situation was shaping up to be a complete and utter trainwreck.Louie Duck just wanted to have a successful date with his boyfriend, was that too much to ask?
Relationships: B.O.Y.D. (Disney: DuckTales)/Louie Duck, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	Uncomplicate It

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it is I, me!! I feel like it's my job to show up and post a random fic every few months so here's that!! Just in time for the finale tomorrow!  
> Uh yeah if you're reading this I hope you like it!! :D

Louie Duck was proud to say that he has a boyfriend! 

In fact, he has had a boyfriend for 3 whole months. Said boyfriend’s name was Boyd, and if Louie was absolutely certain of anything it was that he was completely and utterly in love with Boyd.

At this rate though, he would  _ not _ have 3 siblings by the time this conversation was over.

Coming to them for advice was probably the biggest mistake of his life, including the whole time timephoon incident that he will stop thinking about Right Now because man that whole thing  _ sucked _ . 

But nevermind that, as we’ve established, Louie has a boyfriend, that boyfriend was Boyd, they had been dating for 3 months, and Louie wanted to kiss him. Like, a lot. (Oh, had he not mentioned that before?)

But the thing was, Louie had never kissed anyone before, and honestly, he had no idea how to go about even just bringing it up. 

So for some horrible reason that he definitely didn’t think through, he came to his siblings for help. 

Maybe it was because they had helped him with the confession? No, that whole ordeal was a trainwreck… technically they had helped with any dates he and Boyd had gone on too, which were  _ also _ trainwrecks. The way this was shaping up, it was bound to be one as well. 

Not to mention ever since he and Boyd had started dating his siblings decided to make it their life effort to tease the living daylights out of him. Then again, who in his life didn’t tease him at least a little about this? Hmn… Uncle Donald for sure but only because he was more overbearing than he was teasing. 

Oh- and Boyd, of course. 

Had he mentioned how much he loved Boyd? 

In their time together Louie had just been so happy! Nothing else about his life had really changed. Near-death experiences on adventures were still exhausting, but after one he would call Boyd, and talking on the phone into the odd hours of the night made him forget any of the bad or scary parts of that day's excursions. Any cons or schemes he pulled were technically the same, after all, they’re all the same old strategies just different stories, but having another head to brainstorm with and someone to tell him when he was going a little too far into the technicalities of legality was nice. Ottoman Empire was better when holding his hand. Boyd made every aspect of his life just a little better, and  _ gosh _ he wanted to kiss him so bad!

“Louie?”

Louie’s head snapped up from where he had buried it in his arms a few minutes ago. They were holed up in Webby’s room brainstorming how to go about Louie’s first kiss.

All three of them were looking at him expectantly.   
“Hmm, What?” He looked between the three of them to see if there was any indication of what they’d asked. He even gave a glance to Webby’s board she had created but no one really knew how to read those except for Webby. 

Oh yeah, and Webby was making a board. At this point, it would be easier to list things Webby hadn’t made a board about but he wouldn’t because it would only give her Ideas™.    
“How long have you not been listening?” Huey deadpanned. 

Louie thought for a second. “I think I spaced out directly after you started talking about making a board.”

“Louie, that was one of the first things we mentioned,” Huey says. 

“Exactly, glad you understand.” He smiles innocently, which is to say, not innocently at all. 

“You know, I think you just got distracted thinking about Boyd, hmm?” Dewey retorted with a smirk, Webby snorted slightly. 

“Actually I was thinking about how much I regret asking you guys for advice.” Letting Dewey know he got it half right would go directly to his ego so no way that was happening (unless the blood rushing to his face betrayed him). 

“And yet, you still did ask us.” Webby pointed out. 

That- was actually a good point. Louie sighed, “Yeah I did, didn’t I?”

For as much grief as Louie gave them, there wasn’t anyone else in the world he would rather go to for this kind of thing. He was the youngest, after all, he was prone to asking his older siblings for advice. 

“Mmhm, now to recap,” Webby started gesturing to various things on the board. “You and Boyd have been dating for roughly 3 months, you confessed on June 11, so technically it’s only been 2 months and 23 days.”

“Webs, I was there, skip to something I don’t know.”

“Oh right! Sorry, force of habit! Okay so technically I’m the only person here who’s, y’know, been kissed. But Lena kissed me first so I texted her and she says it was a spur-of-the-moment thing. So that’s one way you could go, just wait until it feels right then go for it.” Webby suggests. 

Louie contemplated, “I don’t know, I think I would get in my own head too much.” 

Dewey spoke up next, “okay so I was thinking about who else do we know has kissed someone? And boom! It was right in front of our faces, Uncle Donald kissed Aunt Daisy right after fighting that Titian!”

“Are you suggesting we let a titan loose on Duckburg just so I can kiss Boyd?” 

“No, I just-“ Dewey cut himself off, “yeah we should go with a different plan. Huey?”

“Fenton’s been typing for the past 10 minutes, I don’t think he’s going to be any help on the matter,” Huey says, glancing at his phone again. Unsurprisingly, the three dots were still there. 

“Wait did you tell him I wanted to kiss Boyd?” Louie spun around in his chair to face his older brother, “Dude! Fenton’s like his third dad!” 

“I promise I didn’t give him any context. I just asked what his first kiss with Gandra was like! Then when he said complicated I asked about his first kiss with Gyro which was apparently even more complicated and you get the point.” Huey explains.

Louie grumbled slightly. “Yeah, okay, sorry, I’m just nervous. It doesn’t help that everyone we know has had to face some giant life-threatening danger before they kissed or whatever and-“ Louie groaned before burying his face back into his arms. “Why does this have to be so complicated?”

“Hey, we’ll figure something out! We have before, we just have to… uncomplicate it!” Huey says while patting his shoulder. 

Louie shifted so he was no longer buried in his arms to give his brother a slight smile. 

Webby pondered for a second, “So besides some sort of otherworldly force or overly complicated relationship dynamic, I think the most common overlap here is dates.”

Louie paled, “You three know as well as I do that any dates we’ve been on where you guys helped got interrupted somehow.” 

Huey nods, “Okay so we’ll plan around anything that could interrupt this one! Plus you two have been on other dates where we didn’t help-”

“Not really?” Louie cut him off. “Like yeah we’ve hung out a few times and held hands and stuff but you guys were there, I don’t think they count.”

He was met with three pairs of eyes and silence. 

Dewey broke it, “Wait wait wait- what? You two have only one on… four dates this  _ whole _ time?”

“Uh, yeah? I thought you guys knew this?” 

“What about July 18th, uhh- August 10th?” Webby interjects

Louie thought back, “I think I was just cross-checking schemes both times?” Louie says. Did they really think he had gone out in secret or something?

They had, in fact, been thinking that or something similar. The three older ducklings shared a look of ‘we have to fix this’ before turning back to the youngest. 

“Okay, so we  _ really _ have to make sure this one doesn’t go wrong,” Huey says, starting to pace. “I know superhero stuff interrupted one, what about the other three?”

“Uncle Scrooge twice with an adventure and,” Louie shuddered, “Doofus Drake for the other one.” 

Webby nods, “We can do it on a day where Uncle Scrooge is at the bin to avoid that, and worst-case scenario, get Granny involved… Huey?”

“That should work, I can take over Boyd’s superhero duties for the day, we can call in LP, Drake, and Gosalyn too if need be.”

“And I can- distract Doofus if I need to.” Dewey offered, only grimacing slightly. 

“I would never ask you to do that,” Louie says to Dewey, to which he sighed in relief. He turns to all his siblings. “but- really, thanks, you guys.” He smiled at them, and they all grinned back. 

Webby clapped, “We have some safety measures! We can add to those as we go, now we just need to plan the actual date!”

“Perfect! Okay, Louie, what worked best for the first four?” Huey asked

Louie pondered. 

The plan for their first real date was to go get ice cream at one of the local places and walk around that side of Duckburg. Louie had gotten coffee and Boyd got cotton candy, which was not only the sweetest of the flavors but a shade of bright blue that reminded Louie of Lena’s magic. They had gotten as far as stepping foot outside the shop before Gizmoduck crashed into a nearby car, startling Louie into dropping his ice cream. Boyd apologized before handing Louie his ice cream and running off to help save the day. By the time the police had finished taking their statements Boyd’s ice cream was melted, so they decided to reschedule. 

They didn’t make it nearly as far on the second date. Louie had barely said hello after picking Boyd up at the Bin before Scrooge had come running out of the doors at top speed yelling about some adventure. In one swoop he scooped up a very confused Louie and was leaving Boyd in the dust, who was too busy laughing at the absurdity of the situation to save his boyfriend.

On their third date, they went to the movie theater. Boyd had been excited to see a new science fiction movie, and Louie was honestly excited too. The acting in it had looked half decent and the supposed storyline from the trailers looked interesting. But neither expected Doofus Drake to be sitting next to them the entire movie. It was clear he wasn’t there to watch the movie either, and the whole thing was just awkward. 

For their fourth date, they had been at the mansion. Huey was with Violet doing Junior Woodchuck things. Dewey was taking more pilot lessons with mom and Webby was also there for moral support (or something like that). Scrooge, of course, once again crashed the scene with an adventure and Goldie and tow. That had been the most fun not-date, considering Boyd got roped into the excursion too and it was always nice to team up with Aunt Goldie. However, he could have gone without the teasing from Goldie’s end about Boyd. 

“I really liked the idea of just hanging out with Boyd and talking, it just hasn’t been too successful in practice.” He says.

Huey nods, “That’s good, and- oh!” His face lit up, “That new bakery just opened up nearby! I remember Boyd talking about wanting to try something there!”

“Oh yeah, I wanted to go there too. Violet says their fruit tarts almost rival some of her dad’s stuff.” Louie recalled.

“Wow, high praise!” Webby looked up from what she was labeling on the board. “Mister Sabrewing’s baking is incredible!”

“I know right? I’ve been super curious ever since.” Louie agrees.

“So we have the place! Time we’ll figure out later, but what are you going to say?” Dewey asks.

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean you want to kiss him right? What are you going to say before that?”

Right, this was the part that was really stumping Louie. 

“If it’s easier we can start with what you like about Boyd?” Huey suggests.    
“Sure I guess?” What he liked about Boyd… What wasn’t there to like? “Well, I love how optimistic he is. He sees the best in people, and it’s really sweet.” He started. “He’s really sweet in general actually, I haven’t really met anyone who doesn’t like him. He honestly loves you guys and everybody, which is more than I could have ever wanted. I mean to be fair this family is crazy but he just rolls with it so well. And he’s so smart and cool, it’s no wonder he’s your best friend Huey, he knows about so much and only wants to learn more. He has such a strong sense of Justice, never wanting to hurt anybody but making sure to protect others from getting hurt. Every time I hear about whatever he’s been up to with Fenton I just- he’s so cool. Oh! And I love how his eyes sparkle whenever he gets excited about something. Did I mention his smile? It’s infectious I swear and-”  _ wait a second _ . 

He paused in his gushing to look at his siblings who were giving him those looks again.

Huey had that annoying sparkle in his eyes like whenever he says something’s ‘ _ for love _ ’. The worst part about his oldest’s brother’s teasing was that they both knew that he was actually ecstatic for Louie and Boyd, and knew them both so well. 

Dewey was just barely holding in a laugh. Somehow, this wasn’t the first time the blue triplet had been able to get him talking about his crush, and he knew whatever he mentioned would wind up in some sort of teasing material later. 

Webby had a similar sparkle to Huey and was grinning from ear to ear. Her teasing was actually not supposed to be teasing, she just thought that Louie and Boyd were absolutely adorable and had no problem letting either of them know in the most embarrassing way possible. 

It took his face turning a bright shade of red (to rival Huey) for Dewey to break down laughing. Louie groaned and pulled his hoodie up and pulling it shut. 

Huey snickered slightly “Dewey doesn’t mean to laugh, your face is just- very red.”

“Speak for yourself Huebert” Dewey wheezed out before laughing again. 

“Aw, I think it’s sweet!” Webby interjected.

“That’s what’s so funny about it! Louie, you fell so  _ hard _ .” Dewey’s laugh had calmed down into giggles.

“Remember when I said I was regretting asking you guys for help?” Louie said, glaring at his brother.   
“No no! That was actually very helpful!” Webby says, “It was a little rambly, which I know, me talking, but it’s super obvious how much you care for Boyd! Just let him know how you feel and kiss him!” 

“Webby’s right!” Huey says. “This will be perfect for you two!”

Louie opened his hoodie ever so slightly, “You really think so?” he asked in a quiet voice. 

“Of course it will be!” Dewey grinned at him, “Now go call him to see when he’s free! Webby, ask Uncle Scrooge about his schedule this week! Huey, tell Fenton to stop typing and ask if you can fill in for Boyd! Me, talk to LP about being backup in Duckburg! Let’s go people there’s a boy to kiss!”

“Hate that but… admittedly good plan Dewey,” Louie says before pulling his phone out to call Boyd while Webby and Dewey ran to go do their respective roles and Huey pulled out his own phone for his. 

Just as Louie unlocked his phone, a call screen popped up, and low and behold it was Boyd.

“That was fast” Huey whispered to him as he put the phone up to his ear.

“He called me,” Louie mouthed before answering the phone, “Hi Boyd,”

_ “Louie!”  _ Boyd greeted from across the line. _ “Sorry for calling out of the blue, but I was wondering if you wanted to go to the new bakery in town with me?” _

“What a coincidence, I was literally about to call you for the same exact thing.” What were the odds of that?

_ “Is that a yes?” _

“Oh, yes! Of course!”

Webby burst back into the room, which, side note:  _ wow _ she was fast, “Scrooge says he’s busy tomorrow and Thursday!” she whisper yelled. 

Louie gave her a thumbs up, “When are you free?”

_ “Sorry one second, Fenton needs something” _ there was some shuffling on the other end. Huey gave him another thumbs up.  _ “Oh how funny! He just wanted to tell me that he doesn’t need me for hero stuff on Thursday, does that day work?” _

“Yeah, that’s actually perfect! How does 4 sound?”

_ “Perfect indeed! I’m already excited to see you!” _

“Me too,” Louie smiles, “Oh- As in I’m excited to see you too, not that I’m excited to see me, I see myself every day and- you get the point” Louie rambles. 

Boyd laughed, and gosh Louie loved his laugh.  _ “Bye Louie, see you Thursday!” _

“Thursday.” He repeated before hanging up. 

He grinned and gave a double thumbs up to his siblings. Webby launched herself at him and tackled him in a hug to which Huey joined shortly after. Dewey came back directly after in the room and joined in the hug.

After they broke apart Dewey says, “I’m assuming you guys have a date set! Launchpad says Gosalyn has an away game at one of the Duckburg schools this Friday, but they were planning on coming down on Thursday, does that work?”

“Somehow, that is also perfect!” Louie says.

“Oh, this is going to be great!” Webby jumps.

“And three days can give us plenty of time to foolproof the plan and make sure there are no interruptions!” Huey adds.

Louie grinned, everything was working out!

* * *

Everything was working out and it was  _ suspicious _ . 

At first, Louie had been relieved that everything seemed to be going fine, but as Thursday grew closer he couldn’t help but be wary of it. Things were going far too well and it was far too quiet. There had been no supernatural anomalies, no unplanned one-off adventures, no pop-quiz from Beakley, no family drama, no nothing! 

Louie and Boyd had been texting and apparently, it was quiet on his end too. Doofus had gotten grounded for Doofus things, Lil’bulb had taken to finger painting and hasn’t tried to destroy anything in a week (which like, good for them but that was beside the point), and apparently only two villains had attacked Duckburg this week so hero work was super light as well!

In conclusion: something big and stressful was coming and Louie just wanted to kiss a boy(d)! Was that too much to ask, universe?

As Thursday rolled around little had been done to calm his nerves. 

They had roped Lena and Violet into the plan to keep an eye out for supernatural activities, Penny was set to join Launchpad and Gosalyn in patrolling, and Webby had even tried to assure him that vampire season was on its way out (which means it's still technically vampire season,  _ Webbigail _ ). 

Before he even knew it he was at the Drake’s house to pick up Boyd. 

Webby must have gotten to him or something because he was wearing a dark green turtleneck, a sleeveless one though given it was still summertime. He also had on a light jacket to replace his usual hoodie for pocket-related reasons; the jacket was olive green (he still had a brand to uphold). 

He psyched himself up before knocking. Mrs. Drake answered the door. 

“Louie, dear! Come in, come in. Boyd will be just a minute,” She beckoned him in. 

“Thank you, Mrs. Drake!” He chirped. Louie had to admit, ever since Doofus lost complete control over the household it actually cleaned up quite nicely. Though the distinct yet faint smell of syrup still lingered. 

“Oh Boyd’s been so jittery for today, he almost forgot something he wanted to show you.”

Oh- Boyd was nervous too? The thought was slightly relieving to hear, but something in the back of his mind was still nagging at him. 

“Here he comes now dear!” Mrs. Drake says as the elevator door dings. Sure enough, it was Boyd. 

In their three months and honestly a few months before they had been dating, Louie was still amazed by just how  _ pretty _ he was. His big and brilliant blue eyes sparkled when caught by any source of light which gave him a permanent look of wonder on his features (and knowing Boyd, that sense of wonder was on the inside as well). Gyro, Fenton, Gandra, Huey, and Boyd himself had all worked together to update his physical body whenever necessary to appear that he was growing. Currently, he stood a few inches over Louie, deciding he wanted to be tall like Gyro was. Today he wore a variation on his classic outfit, which is to say a dress shirt cuffed just before the elbows, cropped pants that went just past the knee, his classic bow tie (which was adorable in a nerdy sort of way), and a pair of bright red suspenders. He also had a satchel situated on his left side. 

The second the elevator door clicked open Boyd visibly brightened, “Louie!” He called with an enthusiastic wave. Louie, of course, waved back. 

(Mrs. Drake saw the younger duck’s shift in expression to something softer, and clearly full of admiration for her youngest son. She couldn’t be happier for the two of them.) 

They both say their goodbyes to Mrs. Drake, promising not to spoil their respective dinners with pastries. And just like that, they were off!

The bakery was around a 7-minute walk from the Drake household and the pair spent the time holding hands. 

Louie kept a vigilant eye open for something going wrong, whatever it may be. But being with Boyd made him less anxious and actually want to start up a conversation. 

“How are you today, Boyd?” Louie asked as they made it to the main road to try and keep conversation. 

“Oh! I’m doing just fine, I’ve mainly been excited about this date!” Boyd answers in his usual upbeat tone. 

Louie smiles, “me too, honestly. It’s always nice to spend time with you.” He squeezed Boyd’s hand. 

“Aw, you’re sweet.” Boyd returns the smile. “How about you? Up to anything new?”

Louie thought for a second, “Nothing I haven’t told you over text these past few days. It’s been kinda quiet.” 

“Mhm.” Boyd nods, glancing around them. “Same story on my end.” They paused, looking both ways to cross the road. “I love your outfit by the way!” He says with a smile. 

Louie couldn’t help but blush, “thanks, you don’t look half bad yourself.”

They fall into a bout of comfortable silence. Louie begins to notice he isn’t the only one keeping an eye out for trouble, he’s noticed Boyd scanning the skies and streets out of the corner of his eye. 

At first, he ignores it, content on holding Boyd’s hand and scanning the streets himself, but Boyd’s worried expression was getting harder to ignore. He squeezed Boyd’s hand and came to a stop, making the other swing his head back around to face Louie. 

“Hey,” Louie started in a soft voice, “Is everything okay?”

Boyd gave him a weary smile and sucked in a breath. “Yes! Sorry- I guess I’m just a little bit anxious about all this.”

Louie’s free hand moved up to cup Boyd’s cheek who happily leaned into the touch. 

“Because our past few dates haven’t exactly… gone to plan?” Louie supplies, Boyd nods. 

Louie let out a breathy laugh, “Gosh, me too.” He admits, “I’ve tried to instill every precaution I could think of for this date, but there’s something still nagging at me, y’know?”

“Absolutely!” Boyd agrees, “Now, don’t get me wrong, even on our last dates I loved every moment we spent together, I just wish it hadn’t been interrupted.” He says nuzzling into Louie’s hand more.    
Louie nods, “I know we can’t control all the crazy stuff that happens around our family, and I know the nagging feeling isn’t going to just disappear, but I  _ really _ want to enjoy this date with you. So how about this, we do exactly as you said and just- enjoy every second we have together, even if something messes it up?”

“That sounds wonderful.” Boyd agrees and drops his hand to pull Louie into a tight hug. Which, of course, he returned. 

Eventually, they pulled apart and continued on their path, still wary of their surroundings but much more content knowing the other was also looking out for them. 

Luckily, they made it to the bakery without any mishaps. The outside just looked like any other building in the area, but the entrance was slightly decorated to set it apart. Cute potted plants lined the wall and a custom sign was mounted above the door.

The inside was pretty standard for a bakery. Racks of bread and other baked goods lined the wall behind the counter, a glass display case exhibiting pastries and sweets that ranged from cinnamon rolls to cheesecake. The atmosphere was homey, small wooden tables were placed around the room with 3 to 4 chairs to most of them. Other terms such as quaint, calm, and nice came to mind. 

After waiting their turn the two ordered. A vanilla fruit tart for Boyd (considering Violet’s review, they had to order one) and a cheesecake brownie for Louie. 

“Hey if you want I would share mine if I can snag a bite of yours?” Louie suggests. 

Boyd grins, “You read my mind!” 

They paid for the treats and sat down at one of the tables with only 2 chairs. 

“Take a bite and swap?” Louie asks. 

“You betcha!” Boyd agrees. 

Louie took a bite and… it was really good! The brownie is what you would expect of a brownie, sweet and chocolatey and rich. Then the cheesecake balances it out with a more bitter taste and provides a nice marbled design to top the treat with. So it was really good! 

Boyd seemed to have enjoyed his bite, so they switched plates. 

Louie took a piece of the tart with a raspberry and boy Violet wasn’t kidding, it really was good! The crust was light and airy not unlike a pie crust, but distinctly sweeter. The vanilla filling definitely read vanilla, but not overly so, as to overwhelm the other elements. Then the raspberry was ripe and in season, bringing the sweetness of the dish down to an enjoyable level! 

When Louie looked up Boyd’s eyes were sparkling again, “they both taste amazing! I’ll definitely have to drag my Dad here sometime, he would love these!” 

“Really? I didn’t take Dr. Gearloose as much of a sweets guy.”

“He actually really likes them! It surprised Mr. Fenton and Ms. Gandra too.” 

Louie nods, “Hey speaking of your parents, Mrs. Drake said something about you nearly forgetting something you wanted to show me?” He had been curious about that ever since Mrs. Drake had brought it up.

“Oh!” Boyd visibly brightened while diving into his satchel and pulling out a small stack of folded paper, all of which had been folded twice. After inspecting them for a second he gave Louie the top one. 

“I remember my mentioning of Lil’bulb getting a new hobby! They’re so enraptured by finger painting, so they made one for everybody they could think of!” Boyd explains while Louie unfolded the paper.

“Is… is that a cat?” Louie asked looking at the round blob with distinctly pointy ears and whiskers. 

“Yes! They’ll be so happy to hear you figured it out!”

“I might actually cry, how is this literally the cutest thing ever?” Louie hadn’t looked up from the painting. The cat itself was black, with two big yellow eyes and green stars littered everywhere else on the paper. 

“Here, look! They made more!” Boyd says laying out the lightbulb’s other creations. “I was actually hoping you could deliver them to your family? They really did make one for  _ everyone _ .”

Louie looked over the various pieces. “Well first of all I still think mines best.” That makes Boyd laugh, has Louie talked about his laugh yet? It was light and cheerful, just like the boy himself, and made Louie feel like he was floating, especially when he was the one who caused it. 

Right! Back to the paintings, “Well let’s start with the obvious; sword horse is for Webby, money bag for Uncle Scrooge, and purple teacup for Mrs. Beakley.”

“Oh, a guessing game! What do you win if you guess them all? ” 

“How about…” Louie thought for a second, “another bite of your dessert?” Louie suggests, a small glint in his eye. 

Boyd nods in agreement, “Same wager if you don’t guess them, but your dessert!” 

Louie nods, looking back over the papers. “More obvious ones like- the blue guitar with lightning bolts around it for Dewey. The spear made of gold for Penny, the boat for Uncle Donald, the plane for Mom.” Louie lists, looking at Boyd for any sign of reaction. Boyd, however, kept the same pleasant smile, expression not moving an inch. 

“Okay…” he looked between his last two options. “Recently, Huey’s been talking about getting his model rocketry badge for Woodchucks stuff, so I have to assume he’s been doing the same at the lab. Therefore, the rocket is for him.” Louie describes, “and those creatures are obviously some elaborate Darkwing Duck reference Lil’Bulb overheard Launchpad talking about, so that’s his!” He finished confidently, happy with his deductions. 

Boyd grinned, “You were so close!”

“Aw shucks, what did I mix up?”

Boyd points to the creatures, which looked to be bears with butterfly wings added on top. “Fenton came back with reports that a new species of genetically spliced butterfly-bears have been thriving in the Rocky Mountains. Huey said that a few years back his mom had met and sort of befriended a butterfly-bear, Lil’bulb had already been painting butterflies at the time so they just decided to add bears as the bodies instead. The plane is for Launchpad.” Boyd explains. 

Louie facepalmed, “How could I forget? That was Dewey’s first time flying the Sunchaser, I heard about that adventure for weeks!” 

Boyd giggles, collecting the drawings back into a stack, “I believe you owe me a bite of dessert?”

“That I do, good sir,” Louie says with a bow for added effect, which only makes Boyd laugh more.

Louie ends up stealing another bite of the fruit tart anyways, and the pair continued to talk long after the desserts had been finished. Before either of them knew it, it was a quarter past 5. They stacked their plates and left a generous tip on the table before heading out. 

It was at this point that Louie began to worry again. They had made it this far and nothing had gone wrong, but he still hadn’t worked up the courage to actually do the thing, and he also hadn’t  _ quite _ figured out how to ask. 

He was so caught up in trying to figure it out that they had made it back to the Drake’s house before he even realized it. It couldn’t have been 7 minutes already? How could they be back here?

Boyd squeezed his hand and looked at him with just the  _ softest _ expression and it was making him freak out more because it couldn’t be over yet! 

“I think it’s safe to say that this has been our most successful date yet!” Boyd says, snapping Louie out of his thoughts.    
“Oh! Uh, yeah, it really has been, huh?” Louie’s mind was still racing. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to walk you the rest of the way to your house?”

“Oh uh, yeah it’s fine.” Wait.

“Make sure to text me so I know you got home okay, alright?”

“Oh- yeah of course.”  _ Wait _ . 

Boyd kissed his cheek, “I really had a great time Louie. See you!” He said and turned around walking away. 

Wait- He just needed a second to figure out what to say.  _ Wait _ . Why did this have to be so complicated? 

“Boyd, wait!” He says, taking a breath. Just- keep it simple Louie. 

Boyd looked back at him curiously. 

“Sorry- I haven’t quite figured out how to say this and I’m not used to just doing things without a plan and I really want to do this now especially considering I’m not sure the next chance I’m going to get and-”

Boyd cupped his cheek, mirroring what Louie had done for him earlier. Louie melted into the touch. 

“Louie, I’ll admit I have no idea what you’re talking about, but whatever it is, I want you to know that I’m not planning on going anywhere. If whatever you’re talking about is stressing you out this much it can wait, there will be plenty of chances later.”

Louie looked at Boyd, expression soft, clearly wanting to comfort Louie despite not knowing the full picture. 

“I’m not going anywhere either, but no, I really want to do this.” He sucked in a breath and just as Boyd was about to ask ‘ _ do what? _ ’ he continued, “Boyd can I kiss you?”

If it was physically possible for someone’s eyes to turn to hearts, Boyd’s would have right that moment. Louie’s face grew increasingly red, and the only noise filling the lovestruck silence was the soft whirring of a computer fan. 

Having no idea where to even begin formulating a response, Boyd nods quickly. 

Louie let out a breath he hadn’t even known he had been holding. “Uh- okay. I’m just going to-”

He cupped Boyd’s face with both hands and pressed their beaks together. It was a little awkward, neither had ever done this and it showed, but nonetheless, it was  _ perfect  _ because it was theirs. 

After all, neither of them were going anywhere. They’d have plenty of time to figure it out. 

* * *

**Bonus:**

Louie closed the front door to the mansion and let out a lovestruck sigh while leaning against said door. 

But any lovey-dovey thoughts were immediately cut off after he noticed his three siblings all collapsed mere feet away. 

“Woah- what happened to you guys?”

Webby shot up immediately, “Did you do it?” She yelled, jostling the other two who were still on the floor. 

“Uh- yeah?” Louie says, still very confused

Webby squeals, but it grew increasingly quiet as she teetered and almost fell back to the floor, thankfully Louie had seen it coming and caught her to lay her down gently. 

Whatever had happened while he was gone must have really been exhausting because Webby had fallen asleep. 

Huey sat up, rubbing his eyes. “You were right, it had been too quiet. It got a little crazy over here.” he supplied.

“If you guys really needed my or Boyd’s help we would have come-”

“No!” Dewey says, staying on the floor but rolling onto his back to at least somewhat face Louie. “Now we’ll get to hear about your awesome date because we were so cool and helped!”

Louie looked over his worn-out sibling and sighed, “You know what? Sure. I’ll tell you all about it  _ tomorrow _ . You three clearly need to sleep first. C’mon,” He says, hoisting a sleeping Webby onto his back and offering a hand to the other two. 

They had done so much to make sure his date went alright, they deserved to hear every detail. 

Man, Louie Duck loved his siblings. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually my long and mostly irrelevant PSA to let Lil'Bulb finger paint because I think it would be cute.  
> Okay if you got this far I hope you enjoyed it!! Thank you so much for reading!! :D


End file.
